love and despair
by evilregals.mysavior
Summary: Regina wants to find her happy ending but there's one thing missing.She's loss in her own thoughts wanting to break out but how.She is afraid that she will go back to being evil or say her past. Will regina find her happy ending with swan or will she not.
1. Can't get you to stay

regina was in pain and didn't know what to do.She wanted to go to swan and tell her what she had felt but,instead she jumped in the car and went to go see snow.

Regina waved her hand and the door flew open.Snow wake up immediately and saw regina coming throw the door.

"regina what are you doing here?Its 3 o'clock for gods sake." snow said while she was getting up to make some tea.Snow handed regina a cup of tea and let regina talk.

"sorry to wake you up but, i need to talk to someone that isn't an idoit.wait you are an idoit." regina said right off the bat.

"Gee thanks, well anyway why are you here?"snow asked as she took another drink of her tea.

"Im here to talk about your idoit daughter and her one handed pirate or should I say captain guyliner!" regina said in a exhausted and cold voice.

"Let me get this straight you think everyone is an idoit don't you." said snow in a sarcastic voice.

"Pretty much!" regina said and let out a chuckle.

"Anyway please get to the point regina, i don't have all night or day."said Snow.

"i have feelings for your idoit daughter"regina said in a serious tone.

"please stop with the idoit.Regina does emma know?"Snow said with a weak smile.

"No because everytime i try to talk to her, captian guyliner aways cuts me off with swan i need help picking out my clothes."regina said as she takes another drink of her now cold tea.

"Regina, your making him sound like a bad person and he really isn't."

"thats the thing he is and nobody can see it because there all idoits."regina said with on eyebrow going up.

"regina, stop with the whole idoit thing." snow said in anger.

"To be fair everyone is an idoit, weather you like it or not."

Regina throw the cup against the wall and one of the mirrors in snows kitchen.

"really that was one of my favorite cup and you shattered my mirror." snow said like she was about to fall.

"Well to be honest that cup and mirror deserved it." regina said as she got up to pick up the pieces of the broken glass and cup.

"the cup and mirror did not deserved it." snow said while she was still in shock from the glass being everywhere.

"The cup deserved it because it was hideous and so was the mirror." regina said as she chuckled.

"your rude! anyway im going to bed so you need to leave."snow said as she walked to her bed with the sleeping daivd.

"To be clear no one tells me to leave unless its me.Which for that matter im going to leave.Bye snow and you where no help like always."said regina.

Regina walked though the door and waved her hand and slammed it.Regina was walking down the stairs so she could reach her car.Regina didn't feel like using her magic.She hoped in her car and drove home.

Regina woke up with a headache and looked at the clock and it was only 4 o'clock. She got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast even

thought it was super eairly.

Regina later went to go see henry.She went up to the door and knocked and at first nobody answered.She waved her hand and opened the door.

Regina went up to henry's bedroom to check on him.She saw him sleeping as peaceful as he could.She went to henrys bed and laided down right besides him.

"Mom what are you doing here?" henry asked as he turned to face her.

"I miss you henry!" Regina said as she huged him as tight as she could.

"how did you get in?"henry asked as he was siting up.

Regina smiled and said "I let myself in and i did knock but nobody answered."

"Mom you know your not supposed to be here, and what if hook found out?"henry said with a sad face.

"hook found out about what?" emma said as she starts walking into the room.

"Regina! how did you get in here?"emma said as she saw regina with a surprised look.

"Im sorry emma, i let myself in and i just wanted to see henry.I'll leave just give me a minute."regina said.

"Its fine just next time try to text me or come in the day and there's no need to leave your fine." emma said with a light smile.

"Okay thank you and i'll try to come during the day!" said regina as she luaghed.

"okay well im going back to bed and don't stay up to long henry you have school in the morning."emma said as she walked up to henry and kissed him on the head and give regina a hug and walked out of the room.

"well henry, i don't know about you but,im going to bed."said regina getting up.

"okay mom you can go if you want to!" henry said as he got up and huged regina.

"well im going to go, i love you and see you tomorrow and im picking you up and your going to spend the weekend with me! sound good!" regina said as she kissed henry on the head.

"yes ive been dying to spend the weekend with you!i love you mom! can't wait! henry said walking back to his bed.

"well bye henry!"Regina said with a smile.

"bye mom".henry said as he yawn.

regina waved her hand and opened the door of emma's house and then closed it and locked it.She waved her hand around her body and appeared in her bedroom.She looked at the clock and noiced it was 5:30.

She changed into her white and black nightgown and went under her covers in her bed.She quickly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _TBC_

 **i hoped you liked the first chapter and please comment what you think and please make so suggestions**.


	2. you hurt me to much

Regina wakes up with a call from snow."hello, you know it is only 10 in the morning and i didn't get any sleep last night..."Regina said with a gummpy tone."Regina this is serious..,emma got in a car crash and she doesn't remember anything but for some reason she keeps saying where is regina i need her! You need to get to the Hospital now." Snow said with a woried voice.

Regina magically puff into the room that emma is staying in."who are you, leave me alone...i need Regina and only Regina."emma yells at the top of her lungs until she sees Regina puff into the room."emma im here, are you okay? can you hear me, i need to know now." Regina quickly go over to emma and sits on the bed on the right of emma."im okay, at least i think...i keep having these unknow people come up to me and say that there are my family and that guy that hook thing keeps trying to kiss me and says he's my husband."Emma says with shock and hugs Regina."They are all your family emma and hook is your husband, im not the one you picked."Regina says while getting up to leave when suddenly Emma yells her name."Regina please don't leave.."Emma says dramatically."I don't don't know what you want with me swan...you didn't pick me as your true love to be and your family is right here,i don't understand why you don't want me to leave? Regina said with a horrible and angry voice."please don't leave i need you..."Emma said."that's the thing emma you don't need me and never will so im going..." Regina said and she waved her hand and before she disappear Emma ran and grabed her arm.

Emma and Regina appear in regina's bedroom." seriously swan, your still on bed rest idoit."Regina says with a nasty tone."but i need to tell you something."Emma said desperately."And what whould that be?"Regina said as she sat on her bed."i faked it all, well not the crash but i love you...and i wanted to tell you but i didn't know if you liked me or not."Emma said as she walked up to Regina and tried to kiss her but Regina moved away."you lied about not remmbering anything and you sounded like an idoit swan."Regina said."im sorry but i don't want to be with hook, i just want to run away..i don't like it here.I want to run away with you."Emma said as she runs around like a child imaginating what would it be like if regina and her went somewhere that no one could ever find."Emma i would love that but we have henry we can't just leave."Regina said as calm as she could."then how about we bring him with us?" Emma asked Regina."Emma thats not how things work.I do love you and yeah i would love to run away with you but we can't just leave your family." Regina said as she is climbing into the covers."Fine but can i least stay here for a couple of days? i don't want to go back there, i want to be with you."Emma said as she walks over to regina's bed and climbs under the covers.

" fine swan but just don't bother me too much and what are you doing?"Regina said as she starts to close her eyes."Im going to take a nap." Emma says as she laughs."Whatever swan, just don't wake me, im super tried and need to get some sleep.

TBC

I hope you liked this charapter!


End file.
